sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bliźniaczki
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Cześć! Ta powieść jest o bliźniaczkach dwujajowych- Charlotte i Lukrecji. Charlotte to przeciwieństwo naszej Su. Przede wszystkim ma więcej rozumu i nie przyczepia się do wszystkich. Można powiedzieć, że jest aspołeczna. To taka żeńska wersja Lysandra, ale ma lęk przed sceną. Lukrecja to kropka w kropkę Su. W poprzedniej szkole była gospodarzem klasy. Może dlatego, że wszyscy ją lubili. Chce w pierwszy dzień zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie, ale cóż... z resztą sami zobaczycie. = Powieść = Cześć, jestem Charlotte. Niedawno razem z rodzicami i siostrą przeprowadziliśmy się do Prowansji. Nie wiem jak to będzie w nowej szkole, ale raczej sobie poradzę. W końcu nie jedno już przeżyłam... Wiecie nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Wszystko przez mój wygląd. Mam heterochomię i ubieram się w stylu wiktoriańskim. Już od przedszkola miałam problemy z powodu mojej różnobarwności tęczówek. Potem zaczęłam czytać książki z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Spodobała mi się ta tematyka i zaczęłam się w tym stylu ubierać. Ale jak już wspomniałam mam siostrę bliźniaczkę, tylko że nie jesteśmy zbytnio podobne... W sumie na początku mogłam wspomnieć, że jesteśmy bliźniaczkami dwujajowymi. Z twarzy jesteśmy całkiem podobne, tylko że Lukrecja ma brązowe długie włosy uplecione w warkocz i niebieskie oczy. Ubiera się normalnie. Ja zawsze byłam tą cichą, a ona tą wesołą i społeczną. Muszę jednak przyznać, że rozumem nie grzeszy. Jednak kilka lat z rzędu była gospodarzem szkoły. Nie wiem czemu, jak czasem coś powie to po prostu ręce opadają. Ale i tak wszyscy ją lubili. Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka. Zapewne mój wygląd wszystkich odstraszał. O dziwo nigdy nie przeszkadzało mi to. Lubię samotność. Jakie mam zainteresowania? Lubię książki, czasem porysuję, piszę piosenki i śpiewam...w odosobnieniu. Mam paniczny lęk przed sceną i tłumami. Oprócz tego należę do raczej spokojnych osób. Przyznam, że zadziwiła mnie nazwa mojej nowej szkoły: "Liceum Słodki Amoris". Może nie będę się tam tak bardzo wyróżniać? Uczniowie będą paradować w przebraniach kupidynów, a nauczyciele będą przygrywali co chwila na harfach. Heh, przyznam, że było by to...dziwne i trochę chore...pomocy? ---- Hej! Jestem Lukrecja! Jak już wiecie Charlie jest moją siostrzyczką! Tyle, że jestem starsza o 7 minut. W każdym razie to ja jestem ta wesoła i komunikatywna-moja siostra prawie NIGDY się nie odzywa, ciągle chodzi zamyślona. Czasem żałuję, że nie jest taka otwarta na ludzi...wiecie ona ma przepiękny głos, czasem słyszę jak sobie śpiewa i serce mi się łamie, bo świat chyba nigdy nie usłyszy tego wspaniałego dźwięku... Ale nie po to tu dla was piszę, aby nawijać o mojej siostrze. Skupmy się na mnie! Uwielbiam czerwoną porzeczkę, moją szczęśliwą liczbą jest 12, mam długie brązowe włosy uplecione w warkocz i niebieskie oczy. W przeciwieństwie do Charlotte ubieram się NORMALNIE. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, kocham ją, ale wygląda jakby się urwała z balu przebierańców. W każdym razie wprost nie mogę się doczekać nowego liceum! Mam nadzieję, że tamtejsi chłopcy są równie słodzcy co nazwa szkoły. Skoro mówimy o chłopcach, to tak-miałam kilku. Ale najbardziej fantastycznym romansem, był ten z Wiktorem. Niestety on i jego rodzice musieli się przeprowadzić do Australii... chlip...wybaczcie po prostu...to przykre... chlip. Już lepiej. Miałam też pewnego adoratora, jednak był zbyt nachalny i nie w moim typie. Miał na imię Kentin, brrr! Aż się wzdrygłam. Przez niego cały czas się wstydziłam. Nawet nie wiem jak udało mi się przez tyle lat pozostać na stanowisku gospodarza klasy. Na szczęście z powodu przeprowadzki już go nie zobaczę! Och, zaraz wybije 22:00. Jeżeli mam być wypoczęta i zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, to muszę się kłaść. -Dobranoc, szarlotko!- krzyknęłam. -Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała?!-odkrzyknęła moja siostra. -Do znudzenia!-zawołam i poszłam spać. Wstałam dziś bardzo wcześnie- mamy na razie tylko jedną łazienkę, co skutkuje dużymi kolejkami, a ja nie lubię czekać aż Lukrecja zaplecie swój warkocz. Tak więc od razu skierowałam się w stronę obleganego pomieszczenia. Po jakichś 20 minutach byłam gotowa. Na śniadanie zwykle jem czarno-biało płatki z mlekiem. Zawsze sobie wyobrażam, że odzworowują walkę dobra i zła. O! Lukrecja wstała i wygląda jakby zaraz musiała zwymiotować. -H-hej...-wykrztusiła. -Co się stało?-zapytałam. -Ach! Strasznie się stresuję! Nie dam rady opowiedzieć klasie o sobie! Na pewno się skompromituję! Palnę coś głupiego albo za nie mówię ze stresu!!!-żaliła się. -A mówią, że to ja nie chce się komunikować. Lukrecja, przecież odkąd byłyśmy małe, ty w trymiga znajdowałaś sobie przyjaciół. Wszyscy cię lubili. A ty sobie ubzdurałaś, że nie dasz rady. -W sumie... dzięki. Ale jak ci się udaje zachować spokój? -Normalnie. Płatków? -Nie, dzięki. Wolę jajecznicę z trzech jaj z dwoma plasterkami bekonu i małymi kawałkami zarumienionej szyneczki. Ach! -Dzieci, wstałyście?-zawołała mama. -Ofe course!-zawołała Lukrecja. -Co to niby miało być?-spytałam się. -No przecież, dokształcam się z angielskiego, nie pamiętasz? Popatrzyłam na nią z bezradnością i wykonałam facepalm'a. Szybko zjadłyśmy śniadanie i udałyśmy się na przystanek autobusowy. -Jak myślisz są tam przystojni faceci?-spytała-Halo! -Co mówisz? Zamyśliłam się... -Och, znowu?! Pytałam się czy mogą być tam przystojni chłopcy? Lekko się zarumieniłam i po chwili rzekłam: Nie wiem, zobaczysz. Dojechałyśmy. Budynek szkoły był ogromny, naprawdę robił wrażenie. Przez głowę przelatywały mi najróżniejsze myśli. Czy się odnajdę? Czy ktoś mnie polubi? Pewnie jak zwykle nie, ale przyzwyczaiłam się. Samotność wcale nie jest taka straszna. Ach! Już za chwilę tam wejdę i rozpocznę naukę w nowym obcym miejscu. Przyznam, że teraz trochę się zestresowałam, ale tylko trochę. -To co, wchodzimy?-spytałam Lukrecji. Pokiwała z przerażeniem głową i weszłyśmy. ---- Wstałam wcześniej niż zamierzałam, bo ktoś czytaj:Charlotte narobił na dole dużego hałasu. Kiedy się ubrałam od razu poczułam niepokój. Tak strasznie się bałam pierwszego dnia. Jeśli nie zrobię dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, to stanę się pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły do końca nauki! Ojej...zrobiło mi się niedobrze, szybko pobiegłam do toalety. Poczułam się trochę lepiej, ale i tak bardzo się bałam. W końcu zeszłam na śniadanie. Charlotte od razu zauważyła, że coś nie tak. Spytała co się stało, a ja wszystko jej opowiedziałam. Czułam jak łzy mi napływają do oczu. Na szczęście Charlie może cicha, ale pocieszyć potrafi. Zjadłyśmy śniadanie i pobiegłyśmy na autobus. Spytałam mojej siostry czy myśli, że są tam fajni chłopcy. Ach, jak o nich myślę to od razu humor mi się poprawia! No ale Charlotte oczywiście musiała mnie nie słuchać! Och nawet nie wiecie jakie to irytujące! Lecz rozmyślania nad bieżącymi sprawami przerwał mi dojazd pod szkołę. Jej ten budynek był taki ogromny. Od razu pomyślałam, że się zgubię i wszyscy będą się śmiać ze mnie! Och, spokojnie Lukrecja. Na pewno ludzie tam są mili, a chłopcy uroczy.♥ Z zamyślenia przerwał mnie głos mojej siostry. -To co, wchodzimy?-spytała. Pokiwałam tylko głową z przerażeniem i niestety weszłyśmy. Weszłyśmy do liceum i naszym oczom ukazał się korytarz wypełniony po brzegi ludźmi. Już chciałam wejść głębiej, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą głośne nie równomierne oddechy. -Lukrecja?-spytałam niepewnie. -Ja...ja... aaaaaaa!!! Pomocy! Charlotte, wyjdźmy stąd!-krzyknęła siostra. -Hej! Spójrz na mnie! Patrz mi w oczy. Słuchaj, po pierwsze ogarnij się, po drugie weź się w garść! Zawsze dawałaś sobie radę. Dlaczego teraz nie? -Bo...bo...no bo to liceum! Tu musisz się przejmować opinią innych! Jeden głupi bład i do końca twojej nauki w szkole masz przechlapane. Ja chce dobrze skończyć... -Heh. Jedyną osobą, która powinna martwić się o swój wizerunek to ja. Ale popatrz. Przez tyle lat byłam poniżana, odpychana i nielubiana. Jednak nie panikuję. No już. Nie martw się będzie dobrze. Dasz radę, jak zwykle. To jak? Pójdziemy do teraz do dyrektorki? -Ok... Poszłyśmy do gabinetu głowy szkoły, który wydał nam się zadziwiająco malutki. Dyrektorka była bardzo miła i szczegółowo udzieliła nam informacji dotyczących szkoły. Powiedziała nam, że mamy udać się do pokoju gospodarzy. Jakiś chłopak ma nas oprowadzić. Wyszłyśmy z pokoju i skierowałyśmy się w stronę celu. -Lepiej ci?-spytałam. -Tak, tylko martwi mnie jedna rzecz. -Jaka? -No. Nie widzę tu żadnych przystojnych chłopców! Popatrzyłam na nią zrezygnowana i nim się obejrzałam, stałyśmy przed pokojem gospodarzy. Chciałam zapukać, ale wtedy otworzyła nam jakaś brunetka -Tak, o co chodzi?- spytała i dokładnie zmierzyła nas wzrokiem, szczególnie Lukrecję. Wtedy wyszedł jakiś blondyn i stanął jak wryty. Też zmierzył nas wzrokiem i również gapił się na Lukrecję. A to przecież ja jestem ta dziwna. -Ekhm. Witajcie. To pewnie wy jesteście tymi bliźniaczkami, co dopiero się tu zapisały-powiedział. -Tak, to my-powiedziała siostra. -Melanio, to są nowe uczennice. Dyrektorka poprosiła mnie abym je oprowadził. -Aha-rzekła z przekąsem i sobie poszła. Ciekawe czy wszyscy są tacy mili jak ona? -Eh, przepraszam was za to. Tak więc. Jestem Nataniel, główny gospodarz szkoły. Witajcie w Słodkim Amorisie. -Nataniel, jakie piękne imię. Ja jestem Lukrecja. Wiesz jak ta królowa. Kątem oka zobaczyłam jak ten blondasek się czerwieni. Ale nie to przykuło moją największą uwagę. Wiecie moja siostra oglądała sobie kiedyś serial "Rodzina Borgiów" i ubzdurała sobie, że jakaś tam Lukrecja jest królową. Oczywiście w żadnej książce nie ma o niej wzmianki. W każdym razie chciałam coś powiedzieć, kiedy Lukrecja zaczęła z nim flirtować! Opowiadała mu o tym, że też była gospodarzem szkoły, że to odpowiedzialna praca, że w tej szkole też może zostać kimś z samorządu i mu pomagać, bo na pewno jest silny i mądry, ale to strasznie dużo pracy. Na koniec powiedziała mu, że pewnie nie może odpędzić się od dziewczyn. Po chwili jego twarz niczym nie różniła się od buraka. -Ekhm. Przepraszam, też tu jestem. Mam na imię Charlotte. Podobno miałeś nas oprowadzić. -O, tak! Chodźcie za mną. Nataniel pokazał nam salę gimnastyczną, jakieś 15 korytarzy, piwnicę, sale lekcyjne i pokój gospodarzy. A przez cały czas Lukrecja z nim flirtowała. Haha, był koszmarnie czerwony, ale widać że mu się to podobało. -Dobrze. To koniec naszej wycieczki. Jesteście w klasie 2f i tu są wasze plany lekcji. Teraz musicie iść pod salę chemiczną. Zaraz zacznie się lekcja. Jakieś pytania?-wytłumaczył nam gospodarz. -Tak, jedno. W której jesteś klasie?-spytała Lukrecja. -Jaaa...w tej co wy. Mam dużo zajęć i przyjdę na historię. -Ooo... to chcesz siedzieć ze mną na historii? -Ech...nie widzę problemu, ale myślałem, że będziesz chciała usiąść ze swoją siostrą, albo z jakąś nowo poznaną dziewczyną. -Z Charlottą widuję się na co dzień, aż do znudzenia. A narazie z tobą czuję się najpewniej. -Och, dzięki. -Spokojnie. Narazie tylko ciebie zna z tej szkoły. Nie ma o kim innym tego powiedzieć-wtrąciłam, bo inaczej nigdy byśmy nie poszły pod wyznaczoną salę. Na szczęście nie długo po tym, poszłyśmy na chemię. Zastanawiałam się czy ludzie tu są mili i czy ktoś mnie polubi... -Charlotte, słuchasz?! -Em...tak, o co chodzi? -Ja się chyba zakochałam!!! -Co? A tak... to miło... w tym blondasie? -To nie jest blondas, tylko Nataniel! NATANIEL, rozumiesz? Imię tak piękne jak on! Tak, zakochałam się w nim! To moja bratnia dusza! Też jest gospodarzem! Tylko... nie powinnam być taka nachalna. Będę traktować go z ciutkę większym dystansem. Ale tylko ciutkę, nie chcę go zniechęcić. -Aha. Super. Wiesz, to chyba tu. Wskazałam na salę z napisem:"Chemia". No, to tu jest nasza pierwsza lekcja. -O, nie!!! -Jeju, co się stało?-spytałam z przerażeniem. -Teraz będziemy musiały się przedstawić! J-ja... -Och! Przestań, co to dla ciebie! I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Widziałam jak z każdych stron napływali uczniowie. Część z nich zatrzymała się przed naszą salą. Wyglądali normalnie, zwykli przeciętni uczniowie liceum. Nie było nikogo, kto wyróżniałby się tak jak ja. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że powinnam zostawić moją czarną kurtkę i zielony żabot w szatni. Przeprosiłam Lukrecję i pobiegłam do obszernej szatni. O, dziwo na jednym z wieszaków do rzeczy znalezionych wisiał ten sam żabot. Bardzo dziwne, aczkolwiek realne. Tylko kto ubiera się tak jak ja? Kiedy znowu poszłam pod salę, zadzwonił dzwonek. Zdążyłam! Wszyscy już wchodzili, kiedy jeszcze zdążyłam uśmiechnąć się pocieszająco do Lukrecji. *** Weszłyśmy do liceum i poczułam jak oblewa mnie zimny pot. Było jeszcze większe niż z zewnątrz! Zaczęłam ciężko oddychać i gdyby nie Charlotte, to pewnie dawno bym zemdlała. Ach, wtedy to byłby wstyd! W dodatku nie widziałam żadnego przystojniaka! Ech, nie wiem czy to szkoła dla mnie... W końcu poszłyśmy do gabinetu pani dyrektor. Jak na taką wielką szkołę, ten pokoik wydawał się być mikroskopijny! Chyba bardziej dbają o wyposażenie sal lekcyjnych, bo wnętrze pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Dyrektorka kazała nam pójść do pokoju gospodarzy, bo jakiś Nataniel miał nas oprowadzić. Może pewnego dnia to ja będę głównym gospodarzem i będę oprowadzać innych? Zapukałyśmy do drzwi i otworzyła nam jakaś dziewczyna. To na pewno nie był Nataniel. Jednak była całkiem śliczna, ale nie tak jak ja, oczywiście! Zmierzyła nas wzrokiem i popatrzyła na mnie z wielką nienawiścią. A przecież się nie znałyśmy! Hm, może przeczuła, że chcę być gospodarzem... Po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznałam, że ta teza jest dosyć prawdopodobna. Spytała się o co chodzi, ale wtedy przyszedł on...ANIOŁ! On był, był...boski! Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak pięknego! Serce zaczęło mi walić jak szalone. Chyba się zauroczyłam, chociaż nie! To silniejsze! Ja...ZAKOCHAŁAM się!!! I wtedy okazało się, że to Nataniel. Od razu chciałam z nim porozmawiać i go poznać. Już w głowie miałam obrazki z naszego wspólnego życia! Ślub, dzieci-Amelia i Emilia, praca, romantyczne wieczory, wakacje, dom spokojnej starości i śmierć. O, wspólny grób! Tak, to jest to! A na nim napisane: "Nawet śmierć ich nie rozłączy". Ale musiałam przestać myśleć, tylko działać! Pogadałam z nim i czułam się tak dobrze, tak bezpiecznie! No ale musiał nas oprowadzić. Na szczęście wtedy też gadaliśmy. Dowiedziałam się, że jest nieśmiały, więc postanowiłam się tak nie narzucać. Skończyło się na tym, że siedzę z nim na historii! Jupi!!! Poszłyśmy z Charlottą na chemię. Chciałam się jej zwierzyć ze swoich uczuć, ale ona mnie jak zwykle nie słuchała! Nagle ogarnął mnie przeszywający, aż do szpiku kości strach. Teraz będziemy musiały się przedstawiać! O, nie! Na pewno się ośmieszę i nikt nie będzie mnie lubił! Już miałam się rozpłakać, kiedy Charlotte dała mi w twarz. No dobra, nie zrobiła tego, ale chciałam aby to zabrzmiało dramatyczniej. Po prostu mnie pocieszyła, chociaż myślę że po mimo swojego opanowania bardzo chciała mnie pobić. Ja bym chciała. Wtedy moja siostra postanowiła pójść do szatni i zostawić kurtkę oraz żabot i zostawić mnie samą na pastwę bezwzględnych licealistów. Co z tego, że ich szkoła ma taką słodką nazwę?! Na pewno w środku to krwiożercze bestie, które tylko czyhają na taką zagubioną dziewczynę jak ja! Widziałam jak ze wszystkich stron napływali uczniowie. Część z nich zatrzymała się przed salą chemiczną. Chciałam się im przyjrzeć, w końcu to była moja nowa klasa. Szczególnie zaintrygowała mnie pewna wesoła ruda dziewczyna. Chyba szybko złapiemy wspólny kontakt. Nagle przyszła ta dziewczyna, co przed pokojem gospodarzy bardzo nam się przyglądała, jak jej było? Melania! Gdy mnie teraz zobaczyła nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Szybko podeszła do rudowłosej, takiej dziewczyny z fioletowymi włosami i ciemnoskórej dziewczyny z wyzywającym strojem i czarnymi włosami. Dziwna ta szkoła. Wszyscy ubierają się jak chcą i farbują włosy na dziwne kolory. Pamiętam jak w dawnej szkole raz założyłam krótką zwiewną sukienkę, to o mało nie groziło mi wyrzucenie z liceum. Ale dlatego że miałam wysokie stanowisko i nikt nie mówił na mnie niczego przykrego, to skończyło się tylko na kozie. Nagle zauważyłam, że przyglądała mi się grupka chłopaków, prawdopodobnie też z mojej nowej klasy. Wyglądali na fajnych, och tak bardzo nie chcę się skompromitować!!! Ach, Charlotte wracaj już, sama nie dam tu rady... och!! Wydawało m-mi się, że w-widziałam... nie to nie możliwe... on jest w starej szkole... (Drring) Dzwonek! O, nie, nie, NIE!!! Nie dam rady...pomocy...Charlotte. Byłam gotowa zemdleć, ale moja siostra nareszcie przyszła. Kiedy wchodziliśmy do sali, zdążyła uśmiechnąć się do mnie pocieszająco. Ale ja nie wiem czy dam radę... Kiedy wszyscy weszli do klasy, my stanęłyśmy na środku. Nauczyciel chemii- pan Laskowski powiedział nam że mamy się klasie przedstawić. Widząc zrozpaczoną twarz Lukrecji postanowiłam zacząć. Jednak rozpraszały mnie zdziwione miny uczniów. Już na korytarzu dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. Mogliby okazać trochę szacunku. Ale w końcu zaczęłam. Przedstawiłam się, powiedziałam, że jesteśmy bliźniaczkami dwujajowymi, mam heterochomię, lubię styl wiktoriański, że to właśnie książki mnie do tego inspirowały i jestem osobą cichą. Wszyscy wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej zdziwionych. Fakt nie jestem normalną osobą, ale... -Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale zapomniałem nastawić budzik. Odwróciłam się w stronę chłopięcego głosu i... zamurowało mnie. -Lysandrze, proszę znajdź jakiś sposób na twoją nierozgarniętość. Szczególnie dziś, kiedy mamy dwie nowe uczennice- powiedział nauczyciel. Chłopak spojrzał się na nas i też go zamurowało. Patrzył się na mnie a ja na niego jakieś 2 minuty. On był moim sobowtórem! Albo ja jego...Już nic nie wiedziałam. Miałam tylko jeden wielki mętlik w głowie. On też miał białe włosy, różnobarwność tęczówek i ubierał się w stylu wiktoriańskim! To nawet nie było dziwne, tylko... straszne. -Lysandrze! Ja wiem, że koleżanki są piękne, ale proszę cię, usiądź na miejsce. Pogadacie na przerwie-upomniał profesor. -S-słucha... to znaczy tak, tak. Oczywiście! Przez cała lekcję patrzyliśmy na siebie. A więc to dlatego wszyscy się na mnie tak gapili... Nie wiem czy to można nazwać szczęściem, ale moja siostra nie miała takiego farta jak ja.Niestety słusznie się obawiała swojego wystąpienia... *** No cóż, niestety weszłyśmy do klasy i zauważyłam pełno...zdziwionych twarzy. To na pewno przez Charlotte. Trochę żal mi się jej zrobiło. Nawet w szkole średniej ludzie traktują ją jak wyrzutka... Pan od chemii- pan Laskowski powiedział, że mamy się przedstawić. Naszczęście Charlotte zaczęła. Mówiła o sobie, kiedy przyszedł chłopak, który wyglądał zupełnie jak ona!!! Myślałam, że śnię! Pan Laskowski powiedział żeby usiadł i się nie spóźniał więcej. Potem dodał, że jesteśmy nowymi uczennicami. Lysander(bo tak miał na imię) spojrzał się na nas i zrobił taką minę jakby zobaczył UFO. Hahaha widziałam, że moja siostra cała była oblana rumieńcem. Chyba nigdy nie była w takim stanie! Przepiękny widok. Możliwe, że teraz to będzie częstsze zjawisko.(Charakterystyczny ruch brewkami). W końcu Lys usiadł, a Charlotte zakończyła przemowę. O, nie! Teraz była moja kolej! Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i...zaczęłam. -C-cześć, jestem Lukrecja i jak już wiecie jesteśmy z Charlotte bliźniaczkami. No cóż, w poprzedniej szkole byłam głównym gospodarzem i powiem, że podobała mi się ta funkcja. Jestem wielką fanką Georga Ezry i uwielbiam sushi. Jestem protestantką... -Ekhm, bardzo dobrze Lukrecjo, ale wolałbym abyś nie mówiła o swoich wierzeniach. Tu jest mieszanka religii i nie chciałbym aby komuś było przykro. W dodatku to raczej nie czas na opowiadania o wierze-przerwał mi nauczyciel. -Eee, och, ok...-powiedziałam zmieszana. -Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy pan dyskryminuje innych?-wtrąciła się moja siostra. -Ależ, nie... -Fakt to nie jest idealny czas do rozmawiania o religii, ale pana uwaga też jest nie na miejscu. Nauczyciel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale klasa popatrzyła na nią z uznaniem. Och, też bym chciała wywrzeć na nich dobre wrażenie! -Ech, ale wracając d-do mnie i przemówienia...-niedokończyłam, bo właśnie zdarzył się najgorszy koszmar w moim życiu. Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł...ON. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale byłem u pięlegniarki. Graliśmy w tenisa... -Ha! Cienias!-krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. -Nieprawda! (Chlip, chlip) Proszę pana, niech pan coś...LUKRECJA!!!!!! O, nie! Tylko nie...on! Tylko nie KENTIN!!! Podbiegł do mnie i zaczął mnie przytulać! -Och Lukrecja, tak strasznie tęskniłem! Ale to nic! Już będziemy razem, na zawsze razem! Kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham!!! Myślałam, że zapadnę się pod ziemię! Tym bardziej, że cała klasa zaczęła się śmiać! -E, gołąbeczki! Idźcie się miziać gdzie indziej!!!-ktoś krzyknął. -Haha zbyt dosłownie wzięli sobie nazwę Słodki Amoris! -Zakochana para! Tego było za wiele! Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Wyrwałam się z uścisku tego idioty i wybiegłam z sali cała zapłakana. Pobiegłam do toalety i zamknęłam się w kabinie. Płakałam zamknięta może jakieś 7 minut, kiedy ktoś siłą otworzył drzwi i mnie przytulił. O, dziwo to nie była moja siostra, tylko inna białowłosa dziewczyna z mojej klasy. *** Lukrecja wybiegła cała zapłakana. Strasznie żal mi się jej zrobiło. Tak bardzo chciała, aby wszystko dobrze poszło. A tu ten mały parszywy Kentin. Nie wiem czy naprawdę jest w niej zakochany, czy chce ją ośmieszyć, ale postanowiłam wziąć go na poważną rozmowę. Kiedy do niego szłam, zobaczyłam że jakaś białowłosa dziewczyna wybiega z sali. Chwyciłam Kentina mocno za ramię i zaciągnęłam na korytarz. On nie miał żadnych mięśni! Sama skóra i kości. -Kentin, co ty wyprawiasz?-spytałam, próbując zachować spokój. -Ale, co? -Ty tak na serio? Przecież widzisz co narobiłeś! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo Lukrecja stresowała się tym wystąpieniem! -O-ona się stresowała? Ale to najbardziej pewna siebie osoba jaką znam! -Ale sam widzisz, do czego ją doprowadziłeś! Nie mogłeś najpierw pomyśleć, za nim to zrobiłeś? -W-wybacz. Po prostu, kiedy ją widzę, to szaleję! Z każdym dniem jest coraz piękniejsza! -Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, tylko ją. Jak tylko się uspokoi, to masz do niej iść, przeprosić i wszystko odkręcić! Nikt z niej nie może się już śmiać. Przynajmniej z twojego powodu. -Dobrze, obiecuję! Dla mojego cukiereczka zrobię wszystko! Z błyskiem w oku i wypiekami na twarzy pobiegł w stronę klasy. Już chciałam iść szukać Lukrecji, kiedy ktoś mnie złapał za ramię. To był Lysander. *** -Ch-charlotte?-spytałam. -Nie. Cześć, jestem Rozalia. Tak bardzo mi przykro... Ten mały knypek chyba powinien dojrzeć. -(Chlip, chlip) On, on zawsze był d-do tyłu, jeśli chodzi o o rozwój... -No już, nie płacz, bo też mi się chce ryczeć. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. -Ł-łatwo Ci mówić. Ty nie masz zniszczonego życia towarzyskiego. -Wiesz, co? Opowiem ci pewną historię... -Myślę, że t-to nie jest najlepszy moment... -Cicho! Oczywiście, że jest!!! Teraz ja mówię, więc mi nie przerywaj!!! A więc: "Pewna dziewczyna, nazwijmy ją Rosetta, właśnie skończyła gimnazjum i stała pokornie na Rozpoczęciu Roku w tym właśnie liceum. Ubrana była jak inni i niczym się nie wyróżniała. Tyle, że w torebce miała pełno dodatków własnej roboty i nie wyobrażała sobie nie sprzedać tych cudeniek. Kiedy wszyscy szli na spotkania organizacyjne, ona rozłożyła kramik na hallu i czekała aż ktoś przyjdzie. Niestety dyrektorka to zauważyła i na wrzeszczała na nią. A że pani dyrektor miała bardzo donośny głos, wszyscy to usłyszeli i wyjżeli z sal. Była cała zawstydzona i zażenowana. Wszyscy wytykali ją palcami. Jednak Rosetta tak łatwo się nie poddawała i następnego dnia przyszła w stroju uszytym własnoręcznie. Chciała wszystkim pokazać, że ma wielki talent i jeśli ktoś chce modnie wyglądać, to niech się zgłosi do niej. Kiedy weszła do szkoły, wszyscy się na nią zaczęli gapić. Pomyślała, że to na pewno przez jej fantastyczny strój, więc zaczęła iść pewniej. Kiedy dotarła do klasy, wszyscy zaczęli się z niej śmiać, a nauczyciel był oburzony. Okazało się, że jak szła to zahaczyła nitką o jakiś pręt i jej sukienka nie równomiernie się rozpruła, przez co można też było zobaczyć ohydną zgniło-zieloną wystającą i długą jak diabli nitkę. Rosetta nie miała innej w domu. W dodatku odłamki tynku spadły na jej czarne rękawy i głowę. Straszne. No i znowu dyrektorka się wściekła i krzyczała. Groziło jej nawet zawieszenie." -Niech zgadnę, Rosetta to ty?-spytałam. -Tak. Nie trudno się domyślić... -Ale powiedz, jak wyszłaś na prostą? -Lys, wiesz ten strasznie podobny do twojej siostry, się nade mną zlitował. Wspaniały z niego przyjaciel! Zostaliśmy bardzo dobrymi kumplami. Zawsze wspierał mnie w moich projektach. Czasem nocowaliśmy u siebie. Niektórzy mówili, że jesteśmy parą, a Lysander jest we mnie szaleńczo zakochany. Może, ale nigdy tego nie okazywał. W dodatku nie rozumiem tego, że jak chłopak i dziewczyna się przyjaźnią, to od razu są parą. W każdym razie, kiedy byłam u niego, poznałam jego brata-Leo. Jest starszy od nas i ma własny butik. Czułam się jakbym odnalazłam bratnią duszę. No i skończyło się na tym, że teraz jest moim chłopakiem. Wspaniale, co nie? -Super. Też bym chciała takie szczęśliwe zakończenie. -Spokojnie. Z tego co już słyszałam, to twoja siostra nie odpuści i ci pomoże. Z tego co widzę to chyba już ci pomogła. -Co? Charlotte? -N-nie to ja Ken...-powiedział zmieszany. -Idź stąd! Nienawidzę cię! -Posłuchaj mnie! Charlotte kazała mi tu przyjść! Ech...chciałem cię z całego serca przeprosić. Obięcuję, że nic takiego już nigdy nie będzie mieć miejsca i wszystko odkręcę! Nikt już nie będzie się z ciebie śmiać! -Heh, najłatwiej powiedzieć... -Przysięgam! Zobaczysz, nikt jutro nie będzie się z ciebie śmiał! -Obiecujesz? -Obiecuję! -Ech, to teraz idź i wszystko naprawiaj! -Tak jest! Dla ciebie wszystko!!! Kentin pobiegł zostawiając mnie samą z Rozą. -Dziękuję ci. Poprawiłaś mi humor-powiedziałam z wdzięcznością. -Ech...to nic takiego! Zawsze do usług. Chodź! Rozalia mocno mnie przytuliła. Chyba zdobyłam nową przyjaciółkę. Kto by pomyślał, że wystarczy niefortunna sytuacja, a już masz przyjaciół. Może powinnam zatrzymać Kentina i powiedzieć, żeby nic nie odkręcał? -O mój Boże!-krzyknęła Roza. -Co się stało?! -Jaką ty masz świetną figurę!!! Musisz być moją modelką! -M-modelką? -Tak! Każdy szanujący się projektant ma przynajmniej dwie modelki. Ty jesteś tą drugą! Pierwszą jest Iris. To ta ruda z warkoczem. Z WARKOCZEM!!! Obie macie warkocze! Ale mi się trafiło, jesteście prawie jak dwie krople wody!!! -No nie wiem... -Och nie zaprzeczaj!!! Będziesz idealną modelką! -Wiesz, co? Pogadamy o tym później. Teraz muszę znaleźć Charlotte. -Och, ok. Pa! Szybko wybiegłam z łazienki i poszłam szukać mojej siostry. Kurczę, ta Rozalia jest strasznie miła i fajna, ale trochę dziwna... Ciekawe czy wszyscy w tej klasie są tacy świrnięci? Hehe, ja modelką? Niezły żart! *** -Ech, witaj-powiedział Lysander. -Cześć. Charlotte-odpowiedziałam. -Lysander. Wtedy nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. No co? Jakbyście się czuli gdybyście spotkali waszego sobowtóra? Szczególnie kiedy jest się tak dziwnym jak ja... -Posłuchaj, nie to, że ci nie ufam, ale jak można ufać nieznajomej osobie? Ech, tylko się nie obraź, ale... jesteś moją fanką? Wręcz mnie zamurowało... -HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ja? Twoją f-fanką?! HAHAHAHA!!! -Ech, wybacz ale nie wiem co jest w tym śmiesznego... -W życiu nie słyszałam tak samolubnego zdania! Na ogół nie okazuję tak mocno emocji, ale to-to... HA HA HA HA!!! -Wiesz, mam powody aby pytać Cię o to. -Tak? Słucham. -Jest taka dziewczyna...Nina. Ona jest moją wielką fanką. Wariuje na moim punkcie. Ubiera się w tym samym stylu co ja... jeszcze tylko brakuje, aby kupiła sobie soczewki. -Czekaj...mówisz o Ninie Le Fleur? -Tak...Czemu pytasz? -To moja jakby koleżanka. Znamy się z obozu. Była jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumiała... Faktycznie, cały czas nawijała o jakimś muzyku Lysandrze. Ale nie sądziłam, że będziesz TYM Lysandrem. -A ja z kolei nie sądziłem, że będę miał swojego sobowtóra-nagle zrobił się ciepły dla mnie. To bardzo miłe uczucie.-Chcesz zjeść ze mną lunch?-dodał. -Ech, wiesz co? Powinnam chyba poszukać mojej siostry... Może innym razem. -Dobrze. Rozumiem. Do zobaczenia! -Cześć! Pobiegłam szybko do damskiej toalety, ale nikogo nie zastałam. Nasuwały mi się dwa rozwiązania: Albo Lukrecja wróciła do domu, albo się z kimś zaprzyjaźniła i gada. Cóż, obie opcje były mi tak samo obojętne, ale postanowiłam pójść pod klasę. ********* O mój Boże! Teraz historia! Siedzę z Natanielem! Ach, te emocje! Uradowana poszłam przed klasę. Niestety nadal nikogo nie znałam. Ale kilka dni i będę mieć masę przyjaciół. -Cześć!-odezwała się rudowłosa dziewczyna. -Och, cześć-odparłam. -Jestem Iris, a to Kim, Melania, Violetta, Peggy i Klementyna- wskazała kolejno na dziewczyny stojące za nią. -Mnie już znacie-powiedziałam. -Przykro nam, że tak wyszło na chemii...-powiedziała Violetta. -Wiedz, że my się nie śmiałyśmy. To Amber I jej koleżanki. No I paru głupich chłopaków. Ale nie przejmuj się nimi. Kiedy ty będziesz sławna I bogata, a oni skończą jako sprzątacze w supermarkecie, to ty będziesz się śmiać, mała-powiedziała Kim. -Dzięki wam, dziewczyny. Ale nie jestem zła na nikogo. Prawdopodobnie też bym się zaśmiała, kiedy ktoś miałby tą sytuację. W ogóle to Ken mnie przeprosił, więc jest ok- powiedziałam. -Ej, a wy na serio jesteście bliźniaczkami? W ogóle nie jesteście podobne, to znaczy z twarzy I figury tak, ale reszta...jak z dwóch różnych światów!-oznajmiła Peggy. -Heh o ile nie okłamali moich rodziców w szpitalu, to jesteśmy siostrami-odpowiedziałam zaciekawionej dziewczynie z mikrofonem. -Chciałabym mieć siostrę bliźniaczkę. Nie byłabym taka samotna w domu. Mam chomika, ale to nie to samo. Nie przepadam za jednostronnymi konwersacjami- rzekła Melania. Nagle dołączyli do nas dwaj chłopacy. Jeden w czarnych włosach I szaliku, a drugi w niebieskich I ze słuchawkami. -No czeeeeść. Jestem Alexy- powiedział ten ze słuchawkami. -Jestem Armin- przedstawił się ten drugi. -Hej, jestem Lukrecja. Miło mi. -Tak ja ty I Charlotte jesteśmy bliźniakami-rzekł Alexy. -Serio? No rzeczywiście jesteście do siebie podobni- odpowiedziałam. -Dobra Alexy, nie flirtuj już z Lukrecją. Idźcie do chłopaków- powiedziała Peggy. -Ja?!! Nigdy w życiu bym z nią nie flirtował!- bronił się chłopak. -Co??? Że niby nie jestem atrakcyjna?! Za brzydka dla ciebie? Powiem ci, że ty misterem świata też nie jesteś!- wrzasnęłam wzburzona. -Wyluzuj. Ja... po prostu... nie interesuję siė dziewczynami. Jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.... - Że niby jesteś...oooo....to przepraszam. Tak mi wstyd... wykasuj to ostatnie zdanie z pamięci... -Spoko, nic się nie stało. Dobra spadamy. Chodź Armin. Cześć dziewczyny! Kiedy poszli, rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Nataniel, chodź do mamusi! Boże, o czym ja myślę... ******** Spójrzmy, co teraz mam? Historia. Ok, wszystko byłoby idealne, gdybym wiedziała gdzie to jest! Och, no świetnie. Zgubiłam się już pierwszego dnia! Brawo, Charlotte. Brawo. Mam nadzieję, że moi potomkowie będą bardziej rozgarnięci. No cóż, chyba muszę się kogoś spytać. Może jeszcze zdążę przed dzwonkiem. *Drrriiiingg* Nie, nie zdążę. Świetnie wszyscy poszli do sal lekcyjnych, a ja tu stoję jak jakiś kołek. Chyba będę się musiała powłóczyć, w poszukiwaniu. Mam nadzieję, że nauczycielka historii, nie będzie zbyt wściekła. Chociaż nie liczę na zbyt wiele. Z reguły nauczycielki tego przedmiotu są strasznie surowe. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to na moją średnią... [ 7 minut później] Wreszcie jestem! Trochė mi to zajęło, ale grunt, że to koniec snucia się po szkole. Już miałam wejść do sali, kiedy zauważyłam czerwonowłosego chłopaka piszącego coś w telefonie. Wiem, że chodzi do mojej klasy, bo widziałam go w klasie od chemii. -Ech...przepraszam, nie wchodzisz do sali?-spytałam. -Nie. -Ale...mamy teraz historię I chyba powinieneś na nią iść. -Powinienem. -To...czemu nie idziesz? - Bo nie mam ochoty tam siedzieć. -Ale nie można tak się urywać z lekcji. -Jak widać można. -Będziesz miał kłopoty. -Który to już raz... -Ale...to bez sensu siedzieć tuż przy sali! Ktoś może Cię zobaczyć I nakablować! -Ty mnie widzisz I prowadzisz ze mną dyskusję. -Tyle, że ja nie mam w zwyczaju kablowania. -Widzisz? Nie ma problemu. -Aach. spokojnie Charlotte Nadal nie rozumiem czemu tu siedzisz. - Słuchaj, wkurzasz mnie już tym ciągłym czepianiem się. Jeśli nie idę na lekcję, to nie idę na lekcję, po co drążyć temat. -Ja cię wkurzam? To ty jesteś arogancki I masz gdzieś wszystko inne! -Wejdziecie do klasy, czy czekacie na specjalne zaproszenie?! Odwróciliśmy się I zobaczyliśmy wściekłą nauczycielkę historii. -No co?! Nie rozumiecie po francusku?! Marsz do klasy!-wydarła się pani pedagog. -Tak jest. Proszę pani-powiedziałam I pokornie weszłam do klasy. -Kto to słyszał tak się spóźniać I jeszcze gadać!-krzyknęła pani pedagog. - Proszę pani, ja miałam zamiar wejść do klasy, ale on mnie rozpraszał- powiedziałam. -Rozpraszam Cię? Po za tym podobno nie kablujesz- powiedział ten chłopak. -Dość! Takie zachowanie to po prostu obraza całego grona pedagogicznego! Po lekcji oboje do gabinetu pani dyrektor. A teraz Kastiel I...Charlotte marsz do ławek! Kiedy szłam spojrzałam na Lysandra. Był dziwnie smutny... Usiadłam więc obok niego. Trochę się rozweselił. ******* Zadzwonił dzwoneki weszliśmy do klasy. Rozejrzałam się wokoło, ale nigdzie nie było mojej siostry. Mam nadzieję, że nic jej się nie stało... Usiadłam w ławce I kiedy Nat mnie zobaczył, dosiadł się. Z tyłu usłyszałam dziwne prychnięcię. Odwróciłam się I zobaczyłam siedzącą Melanię I Peggy. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich, ale gest odwzajemniła tylko Peggy. -Uwielbiam historię. A ty?-spytał Nataniel. -Co?-odpowiedziałam. -Powiedziałem, że uwielbiam historię, a ty? Coś nie tak? -Nie, tylko...myślę gdzie jest Charlotte. Nigdy nie spóźnia się na lekcje. Nigdy. -Spokojnie. Pewnie poszła do toalety. -No tak... Pytałeś o coś? -A tak! Pytałem czy lubisz historię? -Hm.. przedmiot jak przedmiot, wolę język francuski. Ale gdybym miała wybierać ulubioną postać historyczną, to zdecydowanie Joan D'Arc. -O! Jesteś feministką? -Nie, ale podziwiam osoby, które wychodzą poza schemat. Sama nie miałabym tyle odwagi...A ty? Kogo najbardziej lubisz? -Niech pomyślę... może Sułtana Sulejmana Wspaniałego? -Och, ciekawe. Wtedy przyszła nauczycielka historii. -Cisza klaso! Zaczynamy lekcję historii. Króre z was to Charlotte I Lukrecja? Wstałam tylko ja. -Ja Lukrecja...proszę pani. -A gdzie ta druga? -Nie wiem, proszę pani... -No cóż, skoro nie raczyła się zjawić. Nazywam się Dolores LaVerilles. Jestem nauczycielką historii. U mnie panują takie zasady: 1. Jesteście posłuszni, ja jestem miła. 2. Zero gadania na lekcji. 3. Nie ma jedzenia żywności, ani picia. Wszystko jasne? -Tak, proszę pani. -Dobrze, a więc otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 29. Przeczytajcie pierwszy rozdział, a ja sprawdzę listę obecności. Nagle zza drzwi rozległy się krzyki: "Ja Cię wkurzam? To ty jesteś arogancki I masz gdzieś wszystko inne!" -Co to za hałasy?!-spytała nauczycielka I wyszła z sali. Słychać było jej krzyki I nagle ukazali nam się Charlotte I chłopak w czerwonych włosach. Charlotte usiadła obok Lysandra. Reszta lekcji przebiegła spokojnie. ********* Po lekcji historii Lukrecja wzięła mnie na stronę. -Co się stało? Czemu się spóźniłaś...z Kastielem?...-spytała. -Poszłam do łazienki Cię poszukać, ale Cię nie było, więc postanowiłam pójść pod klasę, ale się zgubiłam...No I kiedy ją odnalazłam zobaczyłam Kastiela siedzącego przed klasą I się spytałam czemu nie wchodzi...no I tak zaczęła się nasza konwersacja... Powiedz lepiej Ci już? -Tak... Rozalia mnie pocieszyła. Myślałam, że to będziesz ty, ale cóż... -Chciałam to zrobić, ale Lysander mnie zaczepił. -Uuuuu. Lysander cię zaczepił! = Od autora = To jest moja pierwsza praca tutaj. Piszę w narracji 1-osobowej, jeśli będzie trzeba to mogę zmienić na 3-osobową. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Bliźniaczki" by Fleur De Lis1? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Obyczajowy